Ambush
by SG1-HC
Summary: The Team is ambushed on a mission and Sam is left in critical condition. I would love to hear what you think! Thanks to everyone that reviewed Ambush. Its because of you that I have added an Epilogue. Thanks again!
1. Chapter 1

Ambush

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

I would like to thank my Beta reader Renee for all her hard work.

"Daniel dial us home, NOW!" The Colonel yelled as he continued to lay down cover fire for Teal'c how was running full tilt towards the Stargate.

"Come on come on dial faster!" Daniel yelled at the DHD. The Stargate was spinning as it locked in the Chevrons for Earth. Finally the last Chevron engaged and the Stargate burst to life as the wormhole opened. "Jack, I got it lets go!" Daniel yelled still trying to catch his breath from the mile or so run to the Stargate. He could she that Teal'c was closing in fast on the gate with the limp lifeless body of Major Carter cradled against his body. Jack was about 2 meters behind Teal'c having given up trying to lay down cover fire against the Jaffa that now numbered over 20.

Daniel finished punching in SG-1's Iris code as Teal'c and Jack made there way up the 15 stairs to the base of the rings.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jack yelled at Daniel how had tried to lay cover fire down for his team members. Daniel turned and entered the event horizon disappearing into the blue pool.

"Sir incoming Wormhole!" the Sgt Wood yelled as the gate spun to life.

"Close the Iris" The General ordered.

"Closing the Iris, Sir" Sgt Wood replied.

The sound of the wormhole forming could be heard in the control room. The blue haze of the event horizon could be seen shining out the edge of the iris.

"Sir I have SG-1's iris code confirmed."

"Open the Iris!" Hammond ordered.

Seconds after the Iris opened Daniel Jackson burst through the gate. "We need a Medic NOW!" Daniel yelled as he ran down the end of the ramp.

Grabbing the intercom mic Hammond ordered a medical team to the gate room.

About 30 seconds after Daniel emerged from the wormhole Teal'c emerged carrying Maj Carter in his arms. Jack was right behind him. "Close the Iris!" Jack yelled.

Teal'c flew by Daniel at the bottom of the ramp towards the door to the hallway. "Major Carter can not wait for the medical team!" Teal'c said on his way by Daniel. Jack and Daniel followed Teal'c as he headed to the Infirmary.

Half way to the infirmary the group was intercepted by the medical team that was dispatched, lead by Dr. Janet Frasier. "Teal'c, put her on the gurney." She ordered. As Teal'c complied with Janet's order the sounds of Carter's labored breathing could be heard. "What happen?!" Janet inquired as she began to survey the damage done to her friend. Blood had begun to flow from the corner of Carter's mouth, and the front of her flack jacket was still smoldering.

"We were ambushed, and Maj Carter took a hit from a staff weapon."

"Let's go we need to get her to the infirmary!" Janet ordered her medical team. "Sgt I need you to get the OR ready." She instructed.

The medical team rushed the wounded officer into the trauma unit, and swung into full action.

"I need and ECG, vitals and O2 stat right away." Janet ordered her team. "Nurse help me try and get this vest off her." Sam's breathing was becoming more and more labored. Janet could tell by the wetness in her breathing that a lung was punctured and based on the size of the burn marks on the vest that she probably most definitely had more internal bleeding.

Janet knew that it was a miracle that her friend was even still alive. Had it not been for the new inserts that had been recently developed for the SG teams to provide some protection against staff weapons Sam would have been dead before she had hit the ground. The inserts were only issued a month ago. Thank God for small favors. Janet thought to herself.

The Nurse had finished cutting most of the vest material and Janet began to pull the metal inserts off her friend. The metal was still warm from the blast. Sam's undershirt seemed untouched by the blast. However the insert had taken a beating. With the vest removed Janet cut Sam's shirt open.

"Oh my God!" From Sam's midriff to the top of her sternum was purplish black from the bruising that was starting to form. "Do we have those vitals yet?" Janet asked the urgency could be heard in her voice.

"BP's 40/60, pulse 112 and thready, resps are 10 and shallow." One of the nurses answered, she paused briefly check the O2 stats. "O2 Stat is at 82"

"Sam can you hear me?" Janet asked cupping her friend's head into her hands hoping to get a response from her friend. "Sam you were injured we need to take you into surgery to fix you up." She explained hoping that Sam could hear her. "I need you to be strong Sam."

"Jan…et" Sam managed to get out. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sam, you were hurt. We are going to take you into surgery and get you all fixed up. Ok?"

"K" Was all the Major could get out before losing concussions again.

With that Janet put her stethoscope in her ears and began to check Sam's chest. "I have no breath sounds on the right and…" She paused a moment, "Fluid sounds on the left." Janet began to palpate Sam's stomach area. "Her stomach is hard and distended, I'm going to need a chest x-ray, and mid section ultrasound then we need to get her into surgery." With that Janet's team quickly rushed Sam away.

Janet turned around to the door where the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond had been watching and waiting.

"Doc, how is she?" O'Neil asked the concerned in his voice quite evident.

"Not good Sir." Janet replied. "She definitely has a collapsed lung and the other has been punctured by a rib and internal bleeding." Janet paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Sir, she is in very bad shape. I'm not certain that she is going to make it."

"Doc…" O'Neill began the shakiness in his voice was hard to hide. "You have to save her." He pleaded.

"I will do everything I can Sir. I have to go scrub up; I will find you all when she is out of surgery." With that Janet turned and ran to the OR.

"Colonel what the hell happened out there?!" General Hammond demanded the frustration in his voice quite clear.

"General it was a damn ambush! They set us up!" O'Neill snapped out in frustration.

"I want everyone in the briefing room in 20mins. I want to know how this happened!" Hammond ordered and then left towards his office.

The remaining SG-1 team stood still facing the door that Maj Carter was whisked through. "Jack she will be ok." Daniel said placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Maj Carter is a fighter; I believe that she will pull through." Teal'c supported.

"She has to be." Jack said under his breath.

"So Colonel what exactly happened out there?" Gen Hammond inquired as the team sat at the briefing room table.

"They set us up, that's what happened!" O'Neill snapped.

"General it appears that Ba'al has put a bounty out on us." Daniel jumped in. "The people of PX3853 apparently called in that bounty for protection from the rest of the system lords." Daniel explained. "They had a team of Jaffa waiting in ambush for us as we approached the village. Maj. Carter took the first hit. We managed to fight our way back to the gate but just barely."

"They were not well trained Jaffa." Teal spoke up. Knowing that from the advantage the Bael Jaffa had SG-1 should not have been able to escape.

"Lucky for us!" O'Neill snapped sarcastically.

"I'm ordering PX3853 locked out of the dialing program and for the time being I'm want SG-1 on stand-down." General Hammond ordered. "Dismissed"

\\\\

O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c had gather in the infirmary waiting room for word about Carter. They each knew that there friend was in a bad shape.

"How long has it been?" O'Neill asked breaking the silence.

"Over 4 hours." Daniel answered.

"I wish they would just tell us something." O'Neill said not even trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Dr. Frasier would inform us as soon as she was able" Teal'c injected.

As of right on cue the door to the OR ward opened revealing Dr. Frasier still in her surgical scrubs.

"Doc how is she?" O'Neill asked as Janet approached the group.

"She made it through the surgery but she is a long ways away from being out of the woods." The tiredness in her voice could be heard. "The internal damage from the force of the blast was quite extensive. As I had thought one lung was punctured and the other was collapsed. She has 3 fractured ribs and extensive bruising but the most serious of her injuries was that her spleen was so severely damaged that we had to remove it. Her liver was also damaged but it appears that we were able to repair it." Janet explained.

"Can we see her?" Daniel asked.

"Not right now, she is still in post op. Once we get her moved to her room you can see her. One at a time though." Janet replied. "I just want too warn you that she is going to be hooked up to a lot of machines. We have her on a vent to help her breath." Janet paused scanning the group's faces and then continued. "Guys she may not make it. I think that you should say what you need to say to her just in case."

"Doc?" O'Neill questioned.

"Sir, I have done everything I can. It's up to Sam now. I will have a nurse let you know when you can see her." Janet replied solemnly and then returned to the OR Ward.

"I have full convinced in Maj. Carter's ability to pull through this." Teal'c spoke up.

"Yeah, if anyone can pull through this its Sam." Daniel chipped in.

It was always hard to see one of her patients in such bad shape but was even worst that Sam was such a dear friend. Janet had seen her friend injured before, that was just part of the job. Traveling to new worlds had its risks. However this time was different there was a very good chance that Sam would not make it and there was nothing more that Janet could do.

Janet walked over to Sam's bedside checking the settings on the ventilator and then made notes in her chart from the reads on the other monitors that surrounded Sam's bed.

"Hey Sam." Janet said as she pulled up a chair to her Sam's bedside and took Sam's hand into hers. "You have to hang in there Sam. We need you around here." Janet said with her always calming voice. "Sam you need to fight to come back to us. You need to reach deep down in yourself and find the strength to pull through."

"Doctor?" One of the nurses called from Sam's door. "Sg-4 had arrived back and are waiting for there port mission checks." The nurse informed Janet.

"Thank you. I will be right there." Standing up from the chair Janet leaned in close to Sam's ear and whispered. "Remember Sam we need you." The Janet turned to the nurse and said. "Please inform Colonel O'Neill that they can see Major Carter now but that only one at a time."

"Yes Doctor." The nurse replied.

Jack pushed open the door to Sam's room and was taken back for a moment as he saw all the monitors and tubes that Sam was connected too. The room was quite except for the swooshing of the ventilator and the soft beep coming from the heart monitor. Jack walked over to Sam's bed and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey Carter, how you doing?" He asked knowing that he would not get a response but still hoped that by some miracle there would be a response. "Doc says that you did really well in the surgery." Jack said really feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. Take Sam's hand he continued. "Sam I'm not sure you can hear me but I'm going to work under the impression that you can." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You can't leave us. Not now. You need to fight and pull through this." He pleaded. "I'm not going to let you give up. There are too many people that need you. I need you!" Jack said finally letting his defenses down about his true feelings for Sam. "Sam, I love you and I have for a long time now. I think that you feel the same for me. I know that we are not in a position that we can follow through with those feelings but it also doesn't change them. I can't imagine having to go on without you in my life one or another.

There was a soft knock on the door. Jack turned to see Daniel walking.

"Hey Jack how she doing?" Daniel questioned as he approached the bed.

"No change." He replied as he stood up from the chair. "Here have a seat." Jack offered the chair to Daniel. "I'll be back later Sam." He said as he stroked the back of her hand with his and then headed to the door.

"Hey Sam, it's me Daniel." Daniel said as he took a seat in the chair. "You really need to hang in there Sam." He pleaded as he took her hand into his. "Sam please you have to dig deep inside yourself and find the strength to pull through this."

Five days had past since the events unfolded on the planet PX3853. The remaining members of SG-1 had taken turns sitting with Carter. If Carter were to die there were going to make sure that she was not alone when the end came, but Carter was finding the strength to hang on.

//Knock Knock//

"Colonel, please come in." Janet said as she closed up the files she had been reviewing at her desk.

"Hey Doc." Jack replied as he walked into her office.

"Please have a seat." Janet offered point to the chair in front of her desk. "I'm guessing that you are here for an update on Sam?"

"Yeah I was hoping that there was something new?"

"Actually I'm going to be taking her off the respirator today." Janet replied with a smile.

"That's good!" Jack exclaimed with a big smile. "So she is getting better?"

"She is still not out of the woods yet but her lungs are healing quite well. We have been turning the ventilator down gradually over the last few days and she seems to picking up the slack herself." Janet explained. "This is a step in the right direct. But I would be more optimistic if she were to come regain concussions."

"That this step I will take what I can get." Jack replied as he stood up from the chair. "You know Doc you are always harping on us to get some rest I think you should take some of your own advice. You look exhausted."

"You don't look so perky yourself Sir!" Janet replied.

"That probably did not sound the way I meant." Jack said with his boyish grin.

"Its ok Sir I know what you meant." Janet replied. "I'm going to go take Sam off the vent and then take a nap which I would suggest that you do as well."

Janet walked into Sam's room. It was so strange to see her friend so fragile and helpless. She grabbed the chart from the foot of Sam's bed and reviewed the latest readings. Janet moved to Sam's bedside and took Sam's hand in hers.

"Sam, its Janet. I have good news sweetie we are going to take you off the vent." Janet said as she stroked Sam's hand. "Now you just relax and we will get this tube out of you." Janet puts Sam's hand down on the bed and starts to remove the tape that was holding the tube in place on Sam's face. When the tape was removed Janet popped the tube off the small piece that was still in Sam's mouth. Janet pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and placed the earpieces into her ears. She wanted to make sure that Sam was still getting enough air into her lungs.

As Janet moved the stethoscope around Sam's chest a smile crossed Janet's lips. "Very good Sam!" Janet said as she listened to the air filling her friends lungs. "Ok lets get that tube out of there." Janet said as she removed the stethoscope from her ears and then began to pull the from Sam's throat. Once the tube was removed Janet placed it on the tray that was beside the bed. "Now we just have to get you to wake up Sam." Janet said as she brush a lock of hair from Sam's forehead. With one last look at the monitors that were connect to Sam Janet made a few notes in her chart and then left to take a nap.

It was the first time that Jack had had a decent sleep since Sam was injured. He knew that Janet was still being very guarded with her prognosis but it was a boost to see Sam not hooked up to the ventilator. Jack had taken his place at Sam's bedside. "Its nice to hear you breathe yourself Sam." Jack said has he took Sam's hand. "Now you have to wake up."

"Jack." A voice called from behind him.

"Daniel!" Jack replied startled.

"She's off the vent!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Yep Doc took her off it a couple hours ago."

"That's great!" Daniel said as he walked over to her bedside. "So she is doing better than?" Daniel asked

"Doc says her lungs are healing nicely but that she is still not out of the woods yet. I think that she is just being cautious." Jack explained.

"So has she woken up at all yet?" Daniel asked

"No but I think she will soon."

"Well I think I will go find Teal'c and inform him of the news." Daniel said knowing that Jack really just wanted to be alone with Sam right now. Both Teal'c and himself knew that there were unspoken feelings that Jack and Sam shared for one another.

"Thanks Daniel." Jack said as Daniel placed a hand Jack's shoulder and then left to find Teal'c.

"Sam can you hear me?" Jack asked as he stroked Sam's hand. "Listen Sam you have been doing so well but we need you wake up now. You have had enough sleep." Jack demanded of his 2IC. "Sam there is are many people that miss you and need you." Pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I need you Sam." Jack confessed as he placed his head on Sam's hand.

"Sssir.."

"Sam!" Jack bolted upright in his chair at the sound of the hoarse weak voice. "Carter can you hear me?" Jack asked hoping that what he had heard was not a figment of his imagination. Then he felt a slight squeezed of his hand.

"Sir what…..happ..ened." Sam's voice was very hoarse.

"Carter, I knew that you would make it." Jack exclaimed as a huge smile crossed his face. "You were hit with a staff weapon but its ok you are ok." Jack was unable to contain his excitement. "Sam you just stay right there." Jack ordered as he jumped up from the chair and raced to the phone that was on the wall by the door and picked up the receiver. "Dr. Frasier to ICU Stat." Jack ordered over the intercom and then ran back to Sam's bedside.

"Staff blast?" Sam questioned her voice starting to soften a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. Unable to keep them open for more than a couple seconds.

"Yeah we were ambushed. You had us really scared there Major." Jack said as he picked her hand up.

"Sorry Sir." Sam said softly with a grin as she tried to sit up but was overcome with an incredible pain that washed over her body. "Oh God." She screamed.

"No Sam stay still Doc is on the way." Jack pleaded as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Colonel! What's going on?" Janet demanded as she came flying into Sam's room.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living." Jack smiled as he took a step towards the foot of the bed to allow Janet to see Sam.

"Sam?" Janet questioned as she approached the bed.

"Janet." Sam said weakly.

"Sweetie its good to see you awake." Janet said. "How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Sore" Sam squeaked out.

"Colonel could you wait outside please? I wanted to on our patient." Janet asked.

"Oh yeah sure I will go find Daniel and Teal'c and let them know that you are awake." Jack said as he put a hand on Sam's leg giving it a soft stroke and then walked to the door.

Janet pulled the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it into her ears and started to check Sam's breathing.

"Hurts all over." Sam said as she grimaced.

"I bet you do." Janet said as she continued to conduct her exam. "That staff blast did a lot of damage to your chest and abdomen to be honest we did not think you were going to make it." Janet explained.

"It feels like it was bad." Sam smiled and then grimaced again as Janet hit a sore spot.

"Sorry Sam." Janet apologized as she finished up the exam. "Well given all that you have been through I think you are doing very well." Janet smiled.

"I'm tired." Sam said.

"You will be for a few days at least. Your body still has a lot of healing to do. You are going to need a lot of rest. I will go inform General Hammond of your condition and let you get some sleep." Janet said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Sam's ear.

"K" And with that Sam was drifted off.


	2. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone that wrote a review! It because of your responce that I have added the epilogue. I hope you enjoy!

Epilogue

Two weeks had pasted since the ambush and Sam was making steady progress. But of course it was not at the speed Sam would like.

"Janet come on this is ridiculous. I'm much better now! Please just let me go to the lab for an hour or two." Sam pleaded as she slide off the bed to a very tentative upright position.

"Sam you are absolutely right." Janet replied with a smirk.

"I am?" Sam questioned shocked at Janet's agreement with her.

"I will discharge you right now." Janet replied as she stepped close to Sam and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "All you need to do is bend over and touch your toes."

"Touch my toes and I get to go home?" Sam repeated.

"Touch your toes and I will sign the discharge form right here." Janet replied as she stepped back one step from Sam to give her a little room but still with in arms reach.

Sam knew this was not going to be easy but she could do it. if it meant that she could go home than she would do it. "Ok if that's what it takes!" she smirked back at Janet and then took deep breath in preparation. Slowly she began to lean forward making the strech for her toes letting out her breath slowly as she went down.

This is not so bad she thought as she reached the about the half way point. Then suddenly just past the mid point the pain washed over her body in a brilliant white hot flash. "Son of a….." she screamed as Janet reached out to catch her from falling completely to the ground.

"Janet that was just mean!" Sam said angrily still trying to catch her breath as Janet help slide Sam back into the hospital bed.

"Perhaps but have I made my point?" Janet asked pulling the blanket over Sam's legs.

Sam did not answer but rather threw Janet a glare.

"Sam you were nearly killed only 2 weeks ago. You need time to heal. Your ribs alone are going to take six weeks. Not to mention that you are now one organ short!" Janet paused for a moment as she felt the emotions start to well up in her. She took Sam's hand in hers. "Sam I don't think you realize how close we came to losing you this time."

Sam always knew it was hard for Janet every time SG-1 especially Sam was injured on a mission. But she had not realized just how tough. "Janet, I'm sorry." Sam said as she squeezed Janet's hand. "I will be a good little patient and wait till I'm ready for discharge." She continued with a slight hint of sarcasm to lighten the mood.

"Yeah sure you will!" Janet replied with a half laugh. " Tell you what give me 2 more days in the infirmary and then I will release to your base quarters. If everything goes well I will let you go home 2 days after that?"

"Ok sounds good." Sam replied.

"Good! Then I will let you get some rest and will come back to check on you later." Janet said giving Sam's shoulder a rub and then headed for the door.

"Janet." Sam said as Janet reached the door. Janet turned back to Sam. "Thank-you." Sam said as she slide down in the bed to a more comfortable resting position.

Janet simply nodded and head out of the door.

Sam could not believe that she could finally go home today. Three weeks was a long time to be cooped up on base. It would be nice to have some alone time in the comfort of her own home. Alone time was hard to come by on base. Teal'c was a constant visitor during her recovery on base. Daniel was not around as much as he was temporally assigned to SG-5 who had found some ancient ruins on PX3-942. However whenever he was on base he stopped in to visit. The Colonel was a different story however, Sam had seen very little of him in the last few weeks. However Sam did discover him on a few occasions a sleep in a chair beside her bed late at night.

"You ready to go Sam?"

"Janet, you scared me." Sam said startled as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Sorry. Everything ok?" Janet questioned as she entered Sam's quarters. "You looked a million miles away."

"No I'm good. Excited to finally go home." Sam replied as she stuffed the last of her clothes into her bag. "You know Janet you don't have to drive me I can drive myself." Sam said knowing that Janet would not let Sam drive herself home but thought it would get a rise out of the petite doctor.

"Sam do I need to give you another touch your toes lesson?" Janet joked as she grabbed Sam's bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"No no that's ok!" Sam replied laughing as the two women headed for the door.

"Solitude!" Sam said to herself as she wrapped her favorite blanket around herself and curled up on the couch, remote in hand.

Janet had left Sam with several DVD's to keep you entertained as she continued her recovery at home. Cassie and her had also gone out and filled Sam's cupboards and fridge with food so Sam would not have to go anywhere and just relax.

Sam had just turned the TV on and started the DVD when……Ding Dong!

"You have got to be kidding me!" She said out loud. She hit the pause button on the remote and unwrapped herself from her blanket cocoon and gingerly lifted herself from the couch.

Ding Dong…

"Hang on I'm coming." She yelled annoyed at the visitors' impatience. "Nearly killed here, three weeks ago people." She continued under her breath as she reached for the doorknob.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed almost jumping backwards as she opened the door.

"Major." Jack replied with a schoolboy smile over the bouquet of flowers that he was holding. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and she how you were doing." He explained as he handed her the flowers.

Sam still shocked at having found Jack at her door accepted the flowers and gave them a quick smell. "In the neighborhood with flowers?" She questioned as she gestured him in.

"Yes, I always take my flowers for a drive." He stated with a big Jack smile as he walked into her living room. "Watching a movie?" He questioned as he pointed to the tv which was paused.

"Yeah, "Godfather". Janet dropped off some to keep me entertained." Sam replied and pointed to the sofa chair. "Please have a seat Sir"

Jack moved over to the chair and sat down while Sam moved back over to her couch and sat down as well.

"So." Sam said the breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"So." Jack replied. "You are doing well then."

"Yes Sir healing quite nicely. Janet said I should be back on duty in a week and good for gate travel 2 weeks after that." Sam replied "Can I get you something to drink Sir?"

"No thanks I'm good. I'm glad to hear that you will be back on missions soon. We miss you."

"You miss me, Sir?" Sam questioned with a big smile across her face.

"Yeah, yeah we do Carter." Jack replied looking at his hands. The love he felt for Carter was so strong that when he saw her take the staff blast he could swear he felt it himself. Why did he have to fall her of all people, the one person that he could never be with as long as they were both on the same team posted to the same base. Yet he could not bring himself to retire and let her continue gate to fall off worlds with out him. They were a team!

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Sam I'm really glad you are ok." Jack simply stated as he got to his feet. It was taking every ounce of strength in him not to grab Sam in a huge embrace and tell her that he loved her. He had to leave before he crossed that line that they could never go back from.

"Sir!?" Sam questioned surprised by his sudden move to leave.

"I should get going and let you do some relaxing. If Doc was to find out that I interrupted your relaxing she will have my hide." Jack said as he started for the door.

"Thank – you Sir." Sam said as walked him to the door.

"For leaving?"

"No Sir." Sam replied and then looked at the floor as if looking for the strength somewhere down there to tell him the truth. The truth that it was him she thought of as she lay on the ground with the staff blast still smoldering. That all she could think of was that she never told him that she loved him and now she was going to die. "For being there for me." She said as she looked up into his eyes hoping that he would somehow be able to see her true feelings in her eyes.

"Sam I will always be there for you." Jack replied as he leaned over a placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Always." He whispered as he pulled back and with that Jack opened the door and headed to his truck.

Sam stood in the doorway and watched Jack get into his truck and said, " I love you too Jack." And then closed her door.


End file.
